


Drabbles, Ficlets, Prompts

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Including Prompts, M/M, Misc - Freeform, More Evlynn fluff, Shorter fics, i'll update the tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New collection of random bits of general Librarians stuff, most likely drabbles, ficlets and prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mitch Max

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Person A is walking around their apartment wearing socks from two completely different pairs. Upon noticing, B tells A that they are wearing "mitch max socks" and A can't stop laughing at how B mispronounces "mismatch" (with slight role reversal because Flynn is adorable).

Eve stumbled through the flashing door and into the apartment, tripping over Flynn's sneakers as she did. "Dammit," she muttered, extending her leg to put them neatly to the side. She was on her way to the bedroom when a head poked out from the living room. 

"Hi," Flynn smiled, leaning back on the couch to greet her.

"Hey," she beamed back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to read for this island volcano case but Jake and Ezekiel were playing video games and they were getting really excited and shouting at the screen and I couldn't concentrate so I came home."

Eve raised her eyebrow at his apparent haste in leaving their workplace, though she couldn't ignore the fluttering in her stomach at hearing him say home. "You couldn't find anywhere else to work? In the whole of the Annex and the never ending Library it's connected to?"

"Well...I get to wear my comfy clothes here," he said before sheepishly mumbling, "and I remembered you made brownies. They're great reading snacks." She laughed and shook her head as she headed to their room to hang her jacket up. "How'd the appointment go?" he asked, tone suddenly more serious.

"The usual," she sighed, making her way back to him. She crawled over his outstretched body and positioned herself on the far side of the couch, snuggling up to him and laying her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her. "The tumour hasn't grown which is always good but it's still in too dangerous a position for them to do anything about it. The rest of her tests came back clear so that's a positive at least."

"I'm sorry," he consoled, brushing a thumb across her hip where his hand rested.

"I just wish there was _something_ they could do, or that we could do. All this magic around us, isn't there _anything_?"

Flynn shook his head in dismay. "I wish there was but even with magic it's too dangerous, she could get hurt. The only way would be to find raw magic like Cal has, but obviously that would require...and even he doesn't really have as much as he used to, he was already drained when he saved me and that didn't change even though we got him back." Eve sighed again and he felt her hand tighten at his waist at the mention of his near fatal casualty during their earliest mission. "Hey, I'm probably going to have to visit this volcano soon, how do you feel about a trip to Maui?"

"Maui?! As in one of the most beautiful islands of the Pacific? I feel good, _very_ good about that," she declared in slight disbelief.

"Good," he smiled, "Why don't we take Cassandra? The boys can join us if they want and head back if there's anything in the Book, I'll do my work and you can help take her mind off things. What do you think?"

"I think you're the most incredible person ever and I love you," she said, staring up at him in awe. 

He beamed down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Oh good because I love you too."

 

Eve laid her head back down and cuddled up against him again, the feel of his heart beating giving her a sense of relief. They sat in silence for a while as he continued his research until something caught Eve's eye and a bemused expression graced her face. Peeping out from beneath his pajama bottoms were two very different socks, one with rainbow stripes, the other a kind of cream with light blue spots. She was very aware that Flynn liked his colourful socks but she'd never seen him wearing odd ones, not that she understood why people did, they were _odd_ , there was no order to that, why put yourself through such distress? "Flynn...you do know that you have washed clothes in your drawer so you don't have to..." she motioned to his feet.

He peered over, tearing himself away from his book. "Hmm? Oh but these are my mitch max socks," he smiled proudly, wiggling his toes.

Eve craned her head up and stared at him in bewildered amusement. "They're- they're your what now?"

"Mitch max socks," he repeated. "You know when I lose a sock in the wash it goes into the sock graveyard, then I wear all the singles ones together. I like to be inclusive," he added, much as she could probably argue otherwise. 

"Okay," she trailed out, "and you call them mitch max?"

"Yeah, as in they don't match."

"Right," she nodded with a smirk, thinking how exactly she could burst his bubble without making him feel bad. Unable to hide her laughter anymore Eve burrowed her head into Flynn's chest and burst into a fit of giggles. 

"What? What did I say? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing," she lied. 

"You're shoulders are moving and there's a huge grin on your face! Unless you're having a fit of some kind, which by the way please don't, I'm gonna say you're laughing."

"Sorry, it's just um, you do know it's pronounced mismatch?" She bit her lip in an attempt to hold back any more laughter.

"Wh- no it's not," he replied defiantly.

"Uh, kinda is."

"Eve, I have twenty two degrees, I think I know," he insisted.

Oh, playing the education card again was he? Fine. "Well why don't you look it up?" she suggested.

"Maybe I will," he retorted, lifting his hips and whipping out his phone which was apparently nestled under him. Eve watched as he hastily typed into the search box, something he rarely did, which felt almost anachronistic to see. Within a few seconds his face fell and he looked over at her sorely. "Okay fine, so I got something wrong."

Eve leaned upwards and kissed his cheek. "You're still the smartest person I know," she whispered, and he beamed at her. "And the most adorable," she gave a quick peck to his nose. "And the most handsome," she said, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "And the sexiest," she murmured trailing down to his neck, her lips soft against his skin, causing him to shiver ever so slightly as his eyes closed involuntarily while his whole body revelled at her touch. She placed one last lingering kiss to his lips then nestled back down against him, the space suddenly reminding him that he needed to breathe. 

 

"You know, we're kind of _mismatched_ ," Flynn stated a moment later, rolling his eyes at the last word. 

"Are we? How so?" Eve asked, intrigued. 

"Well, we're so different no one would ever have put us together initially, least of all us. But we work and the thing is we _are_ essentially very similar, you know like our jobs have always been about saving the world and our work is very important to us, no one gets that stuff...and it wouldn't be right if we weren't together."

"Well when you put it like that," Eve smiled, looking up at him again, "there's no one I'd rather be _mitch max_  with."


	2. Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Tumblr prompt: Jake/Ezekiel - "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

"What the hell was that?!" Jake exclaimed as they fell through the rattling back door. 

"Uh a success?" Ezekiel retorted. "Got the gem didn't we?"

"Yeah at what cost?"

"What do you mean cost? There was no cost."

"What do I-? I'm sorry, do you not consider almost surrendering yourself to lasers a cost?"

Ezekiel shrugged. "Well it gave us a window to grab the thing before the secondary security case replaced the first one, I'd say that was pretty smart on my part."

"Don't pretend being smart is new to you, Jones. You wouldn't be here if you weren't," Stone replied, calming slightly. He turned away from Ezekiel and put his head in his hand, massaging his temple as he let out a sigh. 

"Why do you even care anyway?" Jones asked. "You've barely talked to me for weeks and every time I stop into a room, you leave. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Of course I care," Jake burst out once more. "I care about everyone here, but you-"

"Yeah you hate me, I get it," Ezekiel mumbled, trying not to show how much it hurt.

"Wh- I don't hate you, I-" Jake stopped abruptly and Ezekiel noticed his eyes become glassy. He looked like he was having an internal struggle. He'd seen that look before, once when they'd visited Jake's hometown, more recently every time the two were in the same room. 

"You what?" Ezekiel asked calmly, walking over to Jake and trying to meet his gaze. 

"Nothin'," Jake muttered, shutting off. 

"Jake, tell me."

Jake stopped avoiding his gaze and sighed. "I- I think I'm in love with you...and I'm terrified," he finally revealed, choking up at the last word. Ezekiel stared at him, bewildered. He'd known how he felt himself but had ignored it because it was Jake, he'd never return his feelings. Except...apparently he did. He sat down on the staircase beside Jake, cautiously positioning himself a few inches away. He wasn't unfamiliar with such feelings but he knew Jake was. 

"I uh- ditto mate." Jake smiled a little. Jake smiled a little. He'd just dropped a bombshell on the guy and he was still being calm and breezy, but he couldn't help but feel relief at the younger man's words. 

"Really? I- I didn't think..."

"Yeah well you thought wrong...for once," Ezekiel teased. 

"I just- I've never...I don't know-"

"I know. It's a lot to get used to." He entwined his hand with Jake's, slowly enough that he could move away if he wished. "But we'll work it out, we always do don't we?" he smiled, thankful when it was returned a moment later. 

"Yeah. I like the sound of that."

 


	3. Please, wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @kez06 on Tumblr who requested: Jassandra for "I need you to wake up because I can't do this without you."

She was no stranger to hospitals, she'd spent most of her adult life in and out of them, the scans, the tests, the 'I'm sorry we can't do more Miss Cillian', the 'there's red jello today, Miss Cillian'. No even red jello could make her feel better now. This wasn't right. If anyone it was supposed to be her lying there in that bed. She didn't even know how to be the other person. It had been four days and Jake still hadn't woken up, four days since they'd rushed him in after a stupid goon had thrown him half way across a room after he'd tried to protect Cassandra on a mission. She'd barely left his bedside the whole time, while Ezekiel brought her soups and coffees and told her he'd bought the latest video game that he'd soon whoop Jake's ass at. Eve had been there with her most of the time, often gently steered her home telling her she needed to eat, shower and sleep, and informing her that Jake would be on her case if she didn't look after his girlfriend. Flynn had hung around nervously, less sure of how to act until he eventually put a caring hand on her shoulder and told her that it would be okay, the doctors would keep trying to help him, that there was always another way. She'd finally broken then, turned towards him and just sobbed as he hugged her, awkwardly at first as though he didn't quite know what to do but soon held her as though he understood it was what she needed while Eve looked on, a sad but proud look on her face. She was grateful, she loved them all and she wouldn't know what to do without them but right now she just needed Jake, needed him to wake up and go home with her, potter about in the kitchen telling her how bad the powdered donuts she bought were while cooking her 'real food' and singing along to his music every now and then. 

"Hey," she whispered to him, grabbing his hand. "If this is about me saying your ice tea was too sweet, I'm sorry. You can wake up now and I'll have a dozen glasses of the stuff. Please Jacob," she implored as a tear ran down her cheek. "This is supposed to be our time, your chance of a life as the real you, mine to actually have a chance, to live instead of waiting for death." Her thumb grazed over his hand as she spoke, the pumping of the ventilator ironically making the room feel more still than it already was. 

"I used to dream about you, you know. My parents didn't like me daydreaming about knights and kingdoms so at night I'd huddle under my blanket with a flashlight and read my fairytale book. I'd dream I'd be rescued from my sheltered life by a knight in shining armour and whisked off to a land far, far away. I guess that happened, I just didn't know armour meant plaid shirts and a Stetson," she smiled before sighing heavily. "I need you to wake up because I can't do this without you, I don't want to. I just found you and this life, and for the first time I have things to live for, people to live for." Cassandra rose from her chair and ran a hand through his hair, kissing his forehead, her lips moist with tears. "Come on Jake. Please wake up so we can have our happily ever after," she murmured, just as Jacob's eyes began to flutter. 

 


	4. Sleeping Not So Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance isn't dead but it isn't always so fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve's first line was stuck in my head for so long I had to use it. Mini easter egg because I'm a loser and Rebecca trash. I hope you enjoy it :)

 

Eve slipped under the blanket and shuffled over to Flynn's waiting arms. "Have I ever told you that this is my favourite part of the day?" she said with a broad smile.

He winced and jerked his leg as she cuddled up against him. "You mean the part where you put your feet on me and they're always freezing!" 

"I can't help it if you're always warm!" she protested. "I'm being resourceful."

"Why are your feet always cold anyway? You run around all day, and in those clompy boots too."

"Hey, you leave my boots alone. Anyway you're one to talk Mr-always-steals-the-blanket."

"It's probably because I'm trying to get warm after you've put your blue ice legs on me."

"That makes no sense because you're always warm. And you wanna talk about things being on you?! Well two words Librarian: left boob."

"What?" Flynn asked, perplexed and wondering where the conversation was going.

"Yup. Every time I wake up in the middle of the night your hand is on my left breast," Eve stated plainly. 

"Wh- no it's not-"

"Every single time."

"Well what is it doing there?" he asked in a fluster.

"I don't know! Just like...holding it," she guessed.

"Look, I think I would know if I did that," he insisted.

"Okay, well if you knew would you stop doing it?" she raised an eyebrow questioningly. Flynn stared at her, his mouth opening and closing as he attempted to stutter a response. "Yeah, I thought as much," Eve grinned. Flynn was an adorable, sweet guy who loved her just as much as she loved him but she was well aware that he was still a guy. 

"Well at least you don't get kicked in the crotch every night," he mumbled.

"Okay that's happened like twice and I apologised profusely both times," she winced. "I forget whereabouts my leg is sometimes and then when I move it around I don't realise how much force I'm doing it with. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Flynn chuckled, hearing the remorse in her voice. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed the top of her head. "You know, I wouldn't change any of it," he confessed.

"Me either," she smiled, nestling further into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :)


	5. Still My Favourite Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Eve (I'll leave it at that).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I woke up and this was writing itself and then work was pretty quiet so I carried on writing in my head. I'm not sure how in character it is but then again I'm not sure what Jealous!Eve would be like. But I'd very much like to find out, so season 3, if you're listening ;)

"Well, I would say that was a pretty successful trip," Flynn said, closing the front door as he and Eve entered their apartment. 

"You thought the time we got trapped in a crumbling temple was a successful trip," Eve retorted. 

"We got the artifact," he replied, as though it was an obvious argument. "But even you have to admit today was good, I mean we got all the information we needed, no one got hurt and we had a great tour guide. She really knew her stuff, I mean not _everything_ , she's not us, but still."

"She did," Eve reluctantly admitted. "I just don't understand why telling us about the Ming Dynasty meant she had to keep touching you."

"Oh. Is that what this is about?" Flynn grinned as he followed Eve into the bedroom. 

"Is that what what is about?" she frowned as she wrestled off her jacket before hanging it up in the closet. 

"The fact that you won't say we had a good time, how you kept holding my hand earlier."

"Oh what, I'm not allowed to hold your hand now?"

She attempted to return to the living room but as she walked past him Flynn grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "You know you're my favourite person," he murmured, their faces inches apart. 

"I am?" she whispered back.

"Always will be," he said honestly, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

Eve smiled at him and slid her arms around his neck, heart warming as she felt him tighten his hold on her. "Okay," she mumbled. "But the next time I might not be so nice about it. Anyway what was she, like 12?"

"I think she was a PhD student actually," he chuckled. "She has to show annoying 8th graders around all week. She probably just got over enthusiastic about someone finally appreciating the place."

"She didn't have to appreciate it by giggling so much at every little joke you made," Eve muttered scornfully.

"This really got to you didn't it?" Flynn's grin was quickly turning into a self-satisfied smirk. Eve continued to glare at him. "But welcome to my world."

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Guys are always staring at you. In fact, I'm pretty sure some have made a move when I'm with you, holding your hand."

"Well...this is different," she insisted. 

"Really? How?"

"Because it's you, and you're mine and I love you," she mumbled as she burrowed into his neck.

"Yeah, this is totally different," he grinned, giving her head a quick kiss as his arms wrapped more firmly around her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated. Thanks for reading :) x


	6. Bon Appétit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve knows she can't live off microwave meals but this makes Flynn more concerned than relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt from Promptuarium on Pinterest (and also my headcanon that Eve is the baker and maker of sweet things whereas Flynn does most of the actual cooking).

"Where do we keep the garlic crusher?" Eve asked as soon as Flynn picked up his phone.

"Hello to you too," came his sassy reply.

"Hi. The garlic crusher; where do we keep it?"

"First drawer under the stove. Why?"

"I just need it."

"Again, why? Don't most of your meals involve piercing with a fork?"

"Very funny," Eve replied, squinting her eyes as though her unamused expression would float down the phone line to Flynn.

"No seriously though," Flynn's tone was plaited with concern now, "what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking," she said simply.

"Okay, you know what, I'm all done here. I'll be back in like ten minutes, don't touch anything."

"Flynn I'm fine-"

"Eve. I love you more than anything in the world but I do not trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen."

"Hey!" Eve's protest was cut short when Flynn ended the call. She frowned at the phone for a moment before continuing her search for the garlic crusher. 

* * *

Flynn burst through the door more than ten minutes later (because Flynn Carsen and time, especially when a mission was involved, were not two things that ran accordingly). "I'm here, I'm here" he panted as he ran through the living room. "Is everything oka-" Flynn stopped talking when he entered the kitchen. The lights had been dimmed, there was the quiet hum of music in the background and on the table in the far corner of the room were two steaming plates of food, separated by a couple of flickering candles. Eve had been stood by the worktop pouring out two glasses of wine but turned to face him once she heard him arrive. 

"Hi," she smiled, the faint light somehow making her eyes sparkle even more.

"Hi," he breathed, still taking in the sight before him. "You did all this?"

She nodded as she walked over to him, immediately settling into the arms he encircled around her waist. "You like it?" she asked, her own arms resting comfortably around his neck.

"I love it," he said softly, boring his eyes deep into hers.

"Well, you still have to taste it yet," she chuckled, "I hope it's okay."

"I'm sure it will be great. It smells great."

Eve was pretty sure her face would start to hurt if she smiled any longer, but she couldn't help herself. "Thanks. It's just pasta and I kinda cheated. Jake picked out a meal for me to make and wrote out step by step instructions so I couldn't mess it up, he even came with me to the grocery store so I picked the right stuff. I did make the sauce from scratch though." 

"Wow. I am impressed."

"And I didn't burn anything," she added proudly.

"Careful, I'm gonna start to feel redundant around here," Flynn grinned. "What brought all this on anyway?"

"Can't have my man coming home from a hard day's work to a microwavable meal now can I?" she smirked. Flynn raised his eyebrow and gave her an incredulous look. "I just wanted to," she shrugged. "You're always making home cooked meals for me, I wanted to return the favour."

"Taking care of you is not something I do as a favour," he told her. He stared at her in bewilderment. "You're just...I love you."

"I love you too." She gave him a quick kiss, one Flynn could've happily sunk into had her lips not escaped him before he'd had a chance to really close his eyes. "Come on, before it gets cold," she said, slipping her hand into his and tugging him across to the dining table. She hung his jacket on the back of the chair once she'd helped him slip it off, allowing him to sit comfortably, then grabbed their drinks and sat down opposite him.  

Flynn reached across the table and took Eve's hand into his own. "Thank you," he whispered. 

"You're welcome," she smiled once more. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I made brownies for dessert."

Excitement swept over Flynn immediately. "Okay now you're just spoiling me," he said. 

Eve chuckled as she picked up her fork with her free hand. "Tuck in Librarian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


	7. Sugar and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff because these nerds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. More Evlynn. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This has nothing to do with the pretzel I ate earlier.

"Hey," Eve greeted brightly as Flynn entered the Annex. "How was the eye doctor?"

"The _optician_ was good," Flynn replied, raising his brows pointedly as Eve rolled her eyes.

"What did they say?"

"The same. That everything's fine. I didn't mention the fact that magic might have had an influence on my sight. Obviously."

"Obviously," Eve repeated.

Having reached her side, Flynn leaned forward just as she did, and gave her a peck on the lips. "Hello," he smiled.

Eve frowned as she pulled away, licking her lips as she did. "You stopped by the pretzel stand," she said somewhat accusingly.

"I did," he replied with a nod.

"So where is it?" she asked.

"Where's what?" Flynn blinked at her.

"My pretzel."

"W- uh, I- I didn't know you wanted one."

"Flynn!" she suddenly started pouting.

"I can't believe you went to the pretzel stand and didn't get _me_ one! I thought you loved me!"

"I do!" he said hastily. "I do, I'm sorry. I promise I do."

"Not enough to get me a pretzel," she muttered.

Grinning at her sulking, Flynn slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "I think I still have some sugar on my lips," he murmured in a low voice before pressing his lips against hers once more. "How about I share it with you?"

"I like the sound of that," Eve replied, her eyes twinkling. Her lips curled into a smile as she wrapped her arms around Flynn's neck and melted into him, enjoying him far more than any pretzel.


	8. Close To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It very late and Eve just needs sleep and Flynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny drabble because snuggling. (I'm wondering whether to make a separate Evlynn Drabble collection. Thoughts?)

It had been nearing midnight when Eve returned home from the Annex. It had been a crazy day, five different missions on three different continents that all seemed to involve a lot of running. Somehow she managed to find the strength to shower and change for bed, so ready to let sleep claim her. As she left the bathroom, she hovered by the door of the bedroom just watching Flynn and loving every second. He was already in bed, leaning against the headboard, legs pulled up close as he balanced a book against his thighs, lips moving feverishly as he read to himself. Eve smiled to herself, Flynn waiting for her in their bed was one of her favourite things to see, just knowing that she had somewhere real to come home to, some _one_  to come home to. Quietly walking over to her side of the bed, so as not to interrupt his focus, Eve slipped under the covers and shuffled close to him, burrowing herself under his arm so it was wrapped around her, then snuggled up against him. 

"Hi," he said, peering down when he heard her let out a small relieved sigh. 

"Hi," she whispered, still smiling though her eyelids were becoming heavier. 

"Go to sleep," he instructed, running a hand through her hair, knowing she was exhausted. 

"Mm. Good idea," she mumbled a faint reply as she brought a hand up to rest against his belly, loving the comfort it gave her. "G'night."

"Goodnight," he said softly before pressing a kiss to her hair and holding her a little more firmly against him, ready to put the book away and finally settle down beside her, knowing she was safe in his arms once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
